The River's Prophecy
by Riverheart
Summary: Forced out of her own Clan by a prophecy, Riverkit ends up in ThunderClan. ThunderClan, also having received a prophecy about her, take her in. How will Riverkit save her new Clan? Will she be able to do it in time? After The Power of Three Series
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Please read this. It's very important. Amazing, I know.

So, I haven't actually updated this story in maybe… two years ago? And obviously, books have been published since then. I have gone through every chapter previously posted (1-6) and changed a lot of things. Still the same storyline, but for those of you who have actually already read these chapters before, you may want to read them again.

I WILL BE UPDATING **AT LEAST** EVERY TWO WEEKS!! PROBABLY LESS.

Originally, this story was set for right after Dawn, so yeah, it's pretty outdated. I have actually changed it to be set in the time after The Power of Three. Be prepared for previous chapters to change as new books in that series come out. I won't be changing much- maybe the character names and maybe add a few new here and there, but probably nothing big.

In the first chapter, I actually have Tigerstar talking from within StarClan. I have decided not to change that. It's just too much work, lol. :) Another thing I have decided not to change in the story; Riverheart's journey to the sun-drown place. It's symbolic of her life. So, even though they're nowhere near the ocean, I'm not changing it.

Now, onto the new chapters soon to come. I have a completely new computer, meaning I don't have my old storyline. Like I said, it's been two years, and yes, I've lost my train of thought. But, nobody have a heart attack or anything(because obviously you all are going to have a heart attack over my story, lol)!! I have already decided what I'm going to have happen. So, we're basically all set.

So, cut me a little slack. I swear I'll have a new chapter up soon!!

I love everyone who's stayed with this story… For two years. XD Lol


	2. The Prophecies

_A small, shimmering pool was in the middle of a clearing, its surface a blazing white, thanks to the moon that hung above. Rippedstar, leader of StormClan, looked down at the clearing full of other cats; cats that he'd never seen before. Their coats shimmered in the moon… or were they really just shimmering? Rippedstar shook his pelt, covering up a shiver that had run down his spine. He didn't want to go down there alone with so many cats that were unknown, but something pulled him._

_Rippedstar bounded down the steep hill into the cats like an eager kit. As he walked past the cats, they turned and narrowed their eyes at the mere sight of him. _Why are they glaring at me?_ Rippedstar thought. _I haven't done anything wrong… Have I?_ He slinked forward, his body low to the ground, wishing he were invisible. He glanced back at the cats who were still glowering at him. Then he bumped into a cat._

_The StormClan leader stared at the grayish-blue cat in front of him. She stood on all four legs, her tail arched and proud, and her eyes blazing. Slowly, as if being forced, the strange she-cat dipped her head in respect for him. Rippedstar imitated her, wondering who this elegant cat was._

"_I am Bluestar, formally leader of ThunderClan, now of StarClan." She spoke with dignity, her voice booming throughout the clearing._

"_ThunderClan? StarClan?" Rippedstar echoed. "I have never heard of either Clan."_

_The gray cat shook her mighty head. "No, you would not have. ThunderClan and the three other Clans come from far away." Bluestar's blue eyes scanned the crowd of cats before her. "StarClan has also come from a far way, following the four Clans from whom we used to belong to."_

"_S-so, you're all d-dead?" Rippedstar stuttered. Bluestar nodded. "Why don't you go to Tribe of Endless Hunting?"_

"_So your Clan cats also go to Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Bluestar asked politely. Rippedstar's stomach did a somersault. Was their another Clan or Tribe that went to the Tribe of Endless Hunting?_

_As if reading his mind, Bluestar said, "Yes, there is another Tribe whose dead cats go to Tribe of Endless Hunting, but it does not matter." A cat behind Rippedstar hissed angrily._

"_Get on with the prophecy, Bluestar! I don't want this piece of fox dung that doesn't even believe in StarClan to be in my sight for a second longer than he has to be!" Rippedstar turned around. The speaker was a brown tom with amber eyes that were full of hostility. _So_, Rippedstar thought,_ that's why they were all giving me those looks.

_Bluestar's fur bristled and she looked twice as big as she really was. "Be quiet Tigerstar, I wouldn't be calling other cats traitors if I were you!" She bared her teeth at him._

_Tigerstar flexed his claws, but Rippedstar could see he wasn't going to attack. Slowly, Tigerstar stepped back. "Now!" Bluestar said forcefully. "You are here to receive a prophecy."_

"_But why couldn't the Tribe of Endless Hunting give me the prophecy?" Rippedstar mewed. Murmurs of agreement from the other cats of StarClan could be heard from behind him._

"_Because they asked me to. Just because we're dead doesn't mean we talk to cats from Clans not of our own." Bluestar hissed heatedly. Rippedstar meowed apologetically. The gray leader shook her fur irritably, and continued._

"_The running river will destroy the storm even with its entire wrath." Rippedstar felt his heart lurch in fear. The one thing he really knew about that prophecy was the fact that the storm was to be destroyed… and the only storm Bluestar could mean was StormClan._

_But what did it mean; the river will destroy the storm? The river was a small one with high sides. It couldn't flood… Cats could barely get a drink from the river it was so hard to reach! So what did it mean? Maybe it meant a cat…_

_Bluestar was looking at him with understanding eyes. She gave him a little sad smile, and Rippedstar vision began to blur. Slowly, the StarClan cats were fading before him and the edges of his sight became black. Rippedstar yowled loudly. What was happening! Steadily, the black closed in until he could see no more._

Rippedstar jerked awake. His mate, Ashtail, was standing over him with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ashtail asked him. "You were yowling in your sleep."

Rippedstar shook his head as if trying to get the dream out of his head. "Ashtail, will you believe me when I tell you this?"

Ashtail sat down next to him, rubbing her flank against his. "You know I will."

* * *

Leafpool's eyes fluttered open. What a strange dream. It was normal for medicine cats and apprentice medicine cats to see prophecies, but… When Bluestar had finished with the cat, Rippedstar his name was, she'd given Leafpaw a prophecy for her own Clan. But who was Rippedstar? He'd mentioned the Tribe of Endless Hunting, whom ThunderClan had been with once when they were traveling to their new home.

Leafpool stood and stretched. She would have to tell Firestar about the prophecy, as well as the prophecy that had been bestowed upon Rippedstar. The snow under her feet crunched when she took a step. As she padded over to Firestar's new den, Leafpool glanced around at her surroundings. The old high rock had been turned into a low tree whose branches were so tangled; they were like the high rock's platform. Below that platform of tangled branches, a little hollow in the tree could be seen and inside, the faint rise and fall of Firestar's ginger body. Curled up next to him was his mate and Leafpool's mother, Sandstorm.

Across the way was the den Leafpool had just come from. Cinderpelt, Leafpool's mentor and the Clan's medicine cat, was still sleeping soundly, unaware of whatever was coming. Tall ferns covered the entrance of the den, and even taller ferns made the roof of the den, with sticks mixed in. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, Leafpool's sister, had helped put those sticks there that would keep most rain from coming in.

Abutting Leafpaw's den was the nursery. Cinderpelt had chosen their den next to the nursery to get to the queens faster as they gave birth. Moonpelt, Feathertail, and Ferncloud were all in there; two expecting kits, one with them already. Leafpaw purred in amusement as one of Moonpelt's kits kicked his sister's head. She jumped up and growled, then haughtily padded around to the other side of their mother and nestled down.

Also side by side was the warriors den and apprentice den, nearer to the entrance of the camp. A stream ran through the camp dividing the nursery, Leafpaw's den, and Firestar's den from the warriors and apprentices den as well as the elders den. Leafpaw paw smiled when she saw Brambleclaw and Squirreltail curled up together. It wouldn't surprise Leafpaw if Squirrelpaw ended up in the nursery soon. In the next den, Canyonpaw was squirming around on his back, his hind legs kicking the air, battling an invisible enemy.

Leafpaw turned away and headed towards her father's den. Luckily, when she neared, she saw Firestar raise his head and blink sleepily. When he saw his daughter he yawned, nudged his mate, and leaped out of the den, landing lightly on the ground. Leafpaw dipped her head and touched his nose; the sign of respect for her leader and love for her father. He purred in laughter.

"Well, you must have something to say," Firestar said. "Otherwise you wouldn't wake poor, little me." He batted at her nose playfully. Leafpaw's heart leaped; it wasn't a normal thing to get a chance to play with her father as he was normally helping the Clan or too frustrated in getting their new lives started.

Leafpaw nodded. "Yes, StarClan sent me a prophecy," she said. "Well, actually, you could say they sent two prophecies."

Firestar looked confused, so Leafpaw told the whole story. "Then Bluestar came over to me and apologized for leaving me last, but she thought I might have wanted to hear the other prophecy.

"Then she told me our side of the prophecy. 'But thought the river will destroy, it will save the storm's thunder'. I think it has to do with the other cat's prophecy since the river will destroy the storm, but it doesn't make any _sense_." Firestar looked at his daughter with admiration in his eyes. Leafpool blinked. He admired her for hardly making any sense of it?

"Well, I think it means a cat." Sandstorm had joined Firestar. Leafpool thought for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, because what river can destroy a storm and save its thunder?" Leafpool voiced her thoughts out loud, which she sometimes did in deep thought.

Firestar was also looking thoughtful. "You're right, Sandstorm," Firestar said, praising his mate. She kneaded the ground with a forepaw in embarrassment.

Leafool yawned. Suddenly, she realized that it was the middle of the night. "I'm going to tell Cinderpelt in the morning," Leafpool said, flicking her tail in the direction of Cinderpelt. "I'm tired." Firestar meowed in agreement and jumped back into his small, but cozy, den. Sandstorm joined him.

Leafpool padded back to her den, glancing at Cinderpelt. She felt guilty that she had received the prophecy instead of Cinderpelt, but she remembered what Cinderpelt had said. _I always knew that you had a strong connection with StarClan,_ the medicine cat had told her._ You're nearly as good as Spottedleaf._

Leafpool pushed the thought away and settled down into her nesting. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head were laid comfortably on her paws.

* * *

Water dripped steadily from the ceiling when Rippedstar entered. It was the middle of the night, but the rest of StormClan was silently waiting for him silently. A cave in the mountainside served as a place for StormClan to communicate with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. It was also where the Clan held meetings.

Rippedstar jumped onto the tip of one tooth. It was a jagged tooth like a cat's, but it had a flat part at the very top to sit on. Below him, cats looked expectantly at him. Rippedstar drew in a breath. Telling StormClan that they would be destroyed was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd spent about two hours trying to figure out the meaning of the prophecy, and as he'd passed the nursery, he realized. When he'd entered the cave for a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, in a pool glimmering in the moonlight, he'd seen a small, dark and light gray figure; he was sure of his decision.

"Cats of StormClan," Rippedstar yowled. "I bring grave news from our ancestors!" He didn't dare mention that it had been another Clan of ancestor's who'd given the prophecy; he hardly believed it himself.

"I was given a prophecy," he continued. "The river will destroy the storm, even with its entire wrath." There was silence for precious few seconds, and then cats broke out, yowling in fear. Rippedstar saw the cat being drawn closer in towards her mother.

"I have received a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting as well, and know what the prophecy means, and how to prevent it." Several cats stopped to look up at him with wide frightened eyes. Others followed their lead.

"Well?" One fearful voice asked. Rippedstar looked at Quickstep, a small, long legged cat who was one of the best hunters in the Clan. He thought of losing him, and the rest of the Clan, and he was sure of his decision.

"The meaning of the prophecy is that Riverkit will destroy us." Rippedstar flicked his tail towards the little kit, his heart pounding in sadness. Wrenheart, her mother, yowled in anger as the rest of the Clan turned to stare at Riverkit.

"My kit could never destroy us!" Wrenheart growled angrily.

"Yes, Riverkit is intelligent and kind, she would never!" another cat, Birdfeather, agreed. Other cats meowed their opinions, some hateful, some fond.

Rippedstar listened to them all, but in his mind he was stuck firm with what to do.

"I'm sorry, but the Tribe of Endless Hunting has approved my decision," Rippedstar said, bowing his head in sorrow. "Riverkit must die."

Yowls filled the air. There were so loud and piercing, even Rippedstar's keen ears couldn't discern who they were and what they were saying.

"SILENCE!" Rippedstar cried. At once the commotion stopped.

"Please," Wrenheart pleaded. "The only real threat to StormClan is the fox band. Riverkit could not be any kind of danger!"

"I'm sorry, Wrenheart," the StormClan leader said firmly. "But the Tribe of Endless Hunting told me that Riverkit must be killed."

"No! You can't!" Wrenheart was sobbing now. "Please! Couldn't you spare him?"

"What did you have in mind, Wrenheart?" Rippedstar asked.

"I-I don't k-know, but w-what if-if R-Riverkit were to b-be sent away and n-n-never c-come b-back…" Rippedstar saw Riverkit look up in surprise at her mother. He could not imagine what Riverkit was thinking at the moment, but something had to be done about her.

"That seems reasonable!" Wildwhisker said loudly. Rippedstar nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Rippedstar was silent for a moment as he thought. Would it be a good idea to let Riverkit live? "Very well, Wrenheart, Riverkit will live." Rippedstar focused on Riverkit. "Riverkit, you must promise never to come back here to try and destroy us."

Riverkit shuffled her paws a bit. "Okay," she said quietly. Wrenheart sobbed louder, nuzzling her kit. Riverkit tried to look brave and unafraid, but she was quivering.

Rippedstar looked down on the scene, feeling guilty. He knew Riverkit would be killed by the foxes anyway, but he felt even worse for Wrenheart. Wrenheart stood, her sobbing ceased. She pushed her kit towards the exit.

Riverkit looked back at her Clan before her mother said, "Go on, Riverkit." Wrenheart had begun quivering violently as if it was taking all her strength to not stop her kit from leaving. Riverkit turned her head back towards the exit of the cave and took a step. She took another, and another, the soft snow swirling around her, until she was completely out of sight.

* * *

Please R&R! Oh, like I've said in other stories, I don't own warriors or any of the other cats, but I do own cats that I've made up StormClan, and the new place the four Clans have made their home in ! Muhahahahahaha! Well, anyway, R&R!


	3. Exit and Entrance

Riverkit winced as her belly rumbled yet again, louder than before. Her ribs were showing through her fur and she knew that if she didn't eat soon, she'd die. A harsh, cold wind blew through the hollow in the tree. Riverkit shivered. Not only was there no way she could catch prey with her small, weak body, but all the prey was buried below ground, sleeping and warm.

A cold breeze swept through the small opening in the tree. Riverkit shivered and snuggled further back into the hole. It was somewhat small, but the opening blocked most of the wind, so Riverkit didn't mind. She curled into a small, furry ball and tried to fall asleep. But no matter how hard she tried, thoughts of her mother kept coming back.

Her mother's face as she said good-bye to her only kit would not go away. The image squeezed Riverkit's heart. It wrenched and tugged at her body and mind. Wrenheart had saved her, and she would never forget her. She'd traveled a long way from her mother, and Riverkit was feeling a bit homesick, even though the other cats at home who she had used to love weren't as welcoming anymore.

The prophecy. What about that prophecy? Did it really mean her? Perhaps it had meant something different, but Riverkit doubted it, especially since Rippedstar had told the Clan the Tribe of Endless Hunting had approved of his decision. But would Riverkit keep her promise and not return to take revenge? _Only if I don't die here in this cold_, Riverkit thought bitterly.

Strangely, after settling on that depressing thought, Riverkit drifted off to sleep. In her dreams, she saw white flakes gently falling. Riverkit focused on one snowflake that fell and landed on the head of a great ginger cat. His green eyes watched her intently and followed her every move. Then he bounded forward, and someone yowled. She realized that the cat yowling was herself.

Slowly, Riverkit opened her eyes. She blinked as sunlight streamed through the small opening. She purred as it hit her and warmed her fur. It was early in the winter, so maybe prey would be out today, looking for last minute food!

The thought drove her out of tree. Her stomach hurt badly and she had already decided she would die if Riverkit didn't find food soon. As quiet as she could, Riverkit slipped between the trees in the forest. She lifted her head and tasted the air, imitating her mother when Riverkit had gone with her to watch her mother hunt. To her happiness, she smelled a mouse.

Riverkit stealthily slinked through the underbrush until she found her prey. It was a plump mouse sitting on a tree root eating a nut. Remembering what her mother had done next, Riverkit dropped into a crouch. It was a clumsy way to walk for a kit, but Riverkit did her best. She placed her paws lightly on the ground when she took a step, hoping the mouse didn't hear her.

Suddenly, the mouse turned its head toward her. It squeaked and tried to dart off, but being a bit heavier than normal, Riverkit caught it. She quickly killed it with a bit on its neck. Then she sat down and ate, enjoying her first meal for days. Only when she was finished did she realize with pride that she'd killed her first mouse.

_If only mother could have seen_, Riverkit thought sadly. Her heart was once again gripped by a hand that wrung it of all happiness. She shook her fur in hopes of ridding her misery. Once more she lifted her head to sniff the air. Being fuller now, Riverkit noticed a scent she hadn't before. Other cats!

_Have I just been going in circles?_ Riverkit thought frantically. Rippedstar had said she'd be killed if they found her again. Riverkit looked around hysterically then darted off. Blindly, she ran until she found an abandoned rabbit hole. She shot inside and lay down, shivering. She wasn't cold, just afraid.

After a while, Riverkit could hear paws rushing towards her. Riverkit pushed back farther. They couldn't find her! Wrenheart had helped her stay alive, and Riverkit just couldn't let her mother feel any sadder than she already did.

Just then a head appeared in the entrance, blocking almost all the light. Apparently, whoever it was couldn't get in further as their body was too big.

"Hey!" the cat mewed. "Who are you and what are you doing on our territory?" Riverkit merely whimpered, too frightened to speak.

"Brambleclaw, that's just a kit!" Another voice came from behind the first. This one sounded like a she-cat.

The first cat backed up. "It's on our territory, and how do you even know it was a kit?" Brambleclaw asked suspiciously.

"Mouse-brain!" the second voice said loudly. "If it was a full grown cat it wouldn't fit in a rabbit hole, would it!" Brambleclaw grumbled, and then backed up even further, allowing the second cat to crouch down and speak to Riverkit.

"Hi! Please don't be scared, Brambleclaw's just somewhat rash." She said. Riverkit almost gasped out loud. This new cat had a voice just like her mother's!

Feeling more trusting now for some reason, Riverkit crawled forward and stuck her head out of the hole.

"Hi," Riverkit meowed shyly. The she-cat above him smiled. She had green eyes which seemed familiar to Riverkit. Her pelt was a light ginger color, almost like sand at sunset, and white paws and chest.

The other cat was a dark brown tabby. His intense amber eyes glared at Riverkit. They were full of hostility, and Riverkit suddenly felt nervous. His pelt gleamed in the sunlight and Riverkit could see his muscles. She looked back at the she-cat who was no longer smiling but was now frowning.

"StarClan, you're skinny!" the she-cat exclaimed. Riverkit smiled sheepishly, and then looked back at Brambleclaw. He too, was frowning, but then he'd been frowning since she'd met him.

"I suppose she is," Brambleclaw said, still grumbling at his moment of stupidity.

"We have to take her back to camp," she said. But Brambleclaw growled and stepped in front of the she-cat.

"No, Squirrelflight, we can't bring some random kit into ThunderClan!" Brambleclaw looked down at her, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "She could have a disease or something!"

Squirrelflight pushed her way past him and picked Riverkit up by the scruff of her neck roughly. Riverkit squealed in protest.

"Ow! That hurts!" She wriggled in Squirrelflight's grasp. "I can walk, you know!" Squirrelflight mewed a muffled apology and set her down.

"We have to bring her back; she isn't of another Clan, I can't smell any disease, and look! She's starving!" Squirrelflight hissed angrily. Brambleclaw's fur fluffed up.

Brambleclaw sniffed and seemed to detect the same thing since he flattened his fur back down.

"Okay, but we let Firestar decide," Brambleclaw said, still eyeing Riverkit. "Agreed?"

"Yes, agreed," Squirrelflight replied. If Riverkit wasn't so afraid, she would have purred in amusement. These two were obviously falling all over for each other.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Squirrelflight suddenly mewed as Riverkit followed them back to wherever the two older cats were going. "We don't know you're name but you know ours."

Riverkit leaped over a branch; a log to her and a twig to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. "It's Riverkit." She looked up and saw Brambleclaw looking back over his shoulder at her. His gaze was thoughtful.

"Kit?" Squirrelflight voiced her thoughts out loud. "Well you must be younger than six moons then." Riverkit nodded, but noticed Brambleclaw was still looking thoughtful. Whatever he was thinking was definitely different than his friend's. Riverkit noticed that although it was apparent the two liked each other, they were both very different.

As they padded forward, Squirrelflight told stories of ThunderClan and named all of its cats. She described StarClan which watched over all four Clans and gave them guidance and prophecies during times of trouble ("Like the Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Riverkit asked.). She told stories of her first gathering, her leader and father, Graystripe who was the old deputy before Brambleclaw, and their journey to this place, although thankfully he was still alive and well. After a time, Squirrelflight seemed to recognize Brambleclaw who was beginning to get agitated and decided to shut up.

All three were silent for a while until Brambleclaw, now looking forward again, mewed, "Here it is, ThunderClan camp." Riverkit looked around; The camp these cats lived in had high, rock walls with thin ledges. No cat but the most agile could possibly climb up there! The sight was simply awe-inspiring All the dens were made of brambles. Inside, she saw cats milling around and a tall pile of fresh kill. Riverkit's mouth watered at the sight of it.

Squirreltflight padded onward with Brambleclaw behind, and Riverkit followed. They walked through a screen of thorns that tugged both satisfyingly and painfully against Riverkit's pelt. Now they were in the camp. Riverkit was blinded by the sudden light compared to the shady forest. When she could see, Riverkit stared around, amazed.

There were cats everywhere, around twenty or thirty of them. Right at the entrance from this side of the tunnel, two dens made of plants and small twigs cats had obviously placed there by cats sat side by side. Three cats sat in front of the closest one, chatting. One cat slept in the second one, his long white fur faintly rising and falling.

On the other side was another den where two old cats sat. One chatted loudly as though she were going deaf, and the other replied, but he seemed to be looking in the wrong direction. Assuming that was where elders slept, Riverkit thought it odd that someone as young as the second was there with the elders.

On this side of the river there were two dens. One was slightly larger than all the others. She saw one cat standing over another. The one below was rolled over on his stomach showing a large gash. Further back in the large den was another cat that looked remotely like Squirreltail. She was scooting something out from under and small, overhanging rock. She picked them up and trotted back to the first.

Next to that den was another with three cats inside, not to mention the three kits playing in front of it. One of the kits stopped playing and flicked his tail in Riverkit's direction. He was staring at her, and the two other kits looked, too. They gazed intently at her. Squirrelflight caught her looking and said, "Since you're a bit younger than six moons, you'll be staying in there."

Riverkit looked down. "I'm actually only two weeks until I'm six moons old." She looked back up, but Squirrelflight didn't look the least surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you were already six moons, but you said you were River_kit_ so that surprised me actually."

Finally, Squirrelflight stopped in front of a large, overhanging cliff. Riverkit followed Squirrelflight as she scrambled up the side. Riverkit had a harder time than the two older cats; the rocks were loose and slippery, and her paws and claws were smaller. At the top, there was a hollow in the walls that made the camp. A flame colored cat was sitting inside, licking another cat that also looked like Squirrelflight. The flame colored cat looked up and then jumped out of the hollow.

"Hello, Squirrelflight," he mewed. "Back from the border patrol?"

"Well, yes and no," Squirrelflight said, looking down at Riverkit. "Brambleclaw and I found this kit and when she ran from us, she hid in a rabbit hole." Squirrelflight purred with amusement. "We had a time getting her out, Firestar, I must say."

Firestar looked down at her and his eyes widened. Riverkit nearly tilted her head to ask why. "What's your name?"

"Riverkit," Riverkit promptly replied. His eyes widened a bit more. "I'm only two weeks from being six moons."

"I see." He seemed to be thoughtful for a moment then turned and said to Squirrelflight, "Should she go to the nursery for that remaining time or should we make her an apprentice."

Squirrelflight frowned. "You're taking her in that easy?"

"Yes, why not?" Firestar asked. "Look how skinny she is. She'd die if she spent any more time alone in the winter."

"True, that's what I told Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight said. She scowled when Firestar purred in amusement.

"I'm not that skinny!" Riverkit piped up. "I caught a mouse before they caught me!" Firestar purred again but said nothing.

"She should be in the nursery for at least a week or so, just so she can adjust." Squirrelflight said.

"Okay, why don't you take her there?" Squirrelflight nodded then padded away. When Riverkit didn't follow, she signaled with her tail to do so.

On the short way to the nursery, a few cats pointed at her with their tails and whispered things into other cats ears. Most of them nodded, a few shook their heads. Riverkit glared. She was used to this after the time she'd left StormClan. But she'd never tell anyone about StormClan, not as long as she lived.

Squirrelflight entered the nursery and talked to one of the cats, then motioned for Riverkit to come in.

"This is Moonpelt," Squirrelflight mewed, pointing at a white cat whose kits were hiding behind her. "Moonpelt, like I said, this is Riverkit."

Moonpelt moved forward to touch noses with Riverkit. The she-cat's pelt shimmered when she moved, even shifted a little. Her kits pelts were brown, white, and one that was white with brownish patches.

"She's just going to look after you for a few days, okay Riverkit?" Riverkit just nodded. She wasn't really listening. She was thinking about her real mother, whose pelt was a tabby gray. No matter how beautiful Moonpelt was, she'd never replace Wrenheart who was, in Riverkit's eyes, more beautiful and kind than any other cat in the world.

But she would never tell anyone about Wrenheart, either. Her mother was hers and no one else's. She would never tell anyone about her past and the prophecy, no matter how much she wanted to confess it. She wouldn't.

This was the exit and entrance.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update! Homework, you know? Not to mention it took SUCH a long time to write this! Okay, I promise in the next chapter that Riverkit will become Riverpaw and the story will get more exciting. Because this was a REALLY boring chapter if I do say so myself. I promise! Please R&R!


	4. First Day

(Thank you all who reviewed and now for Ch. 3!)

* * *

Riverkit blinked her eyes open sleepily. She yawned widely and then stood to stretch. It was her fifth day in ThunderClan, and today was the day Firestar had said she would be made an apprentice. In StormClan, being made an apprentice was a big deal because you knew you were one step closer to being a warrior. In StormClan, she would have been called Trainee Riverkit, not Riverpaw. But now it was a big deal because she was one step farther from her old life. Although it had only been two weeks since she'd left StormClan, the pain she felt at being separated from her mother was dimming as she adjusted to ThunderClan. A small feeling of hate was rising towards StormClan instead. But it was only a very, very, very small part.

Outside, the sun had only begun to rise. Next to Riverkit, Silverkit, Moonpelt's pure white kit and almost as beautiful already as her mother, was waking up too. The absence of Riverkit's warmth had done it and now she too was sleepily blinking.

"Morning, Silverkit," Riverkit said sweetly. She'd grown close to the three kits in her five days. She was even somewhat sad to leave the nursery, but her friends that were her age lived in the apprentice den.

"Not a good morning," Silverkit grumbled. "It's too early for me." Riverkit purred then padded out of the nursery. Snowpaw and Spottedpaw were already up. Riverkit smiled at both. Snowpaw mewed a greeting and Spottedpaw raced over. Snowpaw tried, but his mentor, Spiderfoot, called from the thorn tunnel and he went over to join him.

"Hey, Riverkit!" Spottedpaw said as she reached her. Spottedpaw had been an apprentice for only two weeks and as a result of her smallness, her underbelly was soaking. She was a slim, though lithe, tortoiseshell amber eyes. Riverkit was jealous since she had only a silver pelt with a white bib and paws and blue eyes. Clearly she couldn't tell that she, too, was a pretty she-cat.

"I can't wait until I'm bigger and stronger! Then I won't always get wet." Spottedpaw meowed. Riverkit purred in amusement. Spottedpaw and Snowpaw- an all white cat, also with blue eyes- were the only two cats who had tried to be friends at first because she had refused to tell ThunderClan her past. Many of the cats had found it strange and accused her for misdeeds that she regretted. But not Spottedpaw and because of her, the other cats had warmed up to her.

"Yeah, me too," Riverkit said. "But that's normal. I can barely wait until I'm an apprentice and that's today!" Both cats purred and walked towards the fresh kill pile. Riverkit chose a rather small vole and settled down to eat.

"Why do you always choose the smallest piece of prey, Riverkit?" Spottedpaw asked for the ninth time. Riverkit just shrugged. She didn't really want to tell her that it was because she wanted everyone to think she was generous. It was just another secret to keep to herself.

Luckily, before Spottedpaw could demand why, Firestar appeared at Riverkit's side. "In about five minutes I'm going to do this, okay?" Riverkit nodded. She knew what he meant.

Firestar left and Riverkit looked over at her friend, anticipation gleaming in her eyes.

"Calm down!" Spottedpaw quipped. Riverkit batted her friend's nose playfully. She quickly gulped down her stringy vole and groomed herself. Spottedpaw sat beside her and groomed herself as well; making the excuse she hadn't done for awhile. The two joked until they heard Firestar's call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Cats came out of every den and Snowpaw and Spiderfoot raced back into camp. They all gathered beneath 

Highrock and Firestar who sat on top of the entangled branches. Firestar glanced around at all the cats seemingly counting them until his eyes settled on Riverkit.

"Five days ago, a young and courageous kit came into our midst." Riverkit shifted her paws around. She could feel many pairs of eyes on her now.

"She has traveled a long way under the will of StarClan, and has endured hardships that are so hard she does not wish to speak of." Firestar motioned Riverkit to start coming up. Riverkit got to her paws and Spottedpaw nudged her forward.

"I wish to honor this kit especially for these hardships and I know that she will make a good, brave warrior. From this day forward, Riverkit will be known as Riverpaw." Riverpaw stood on Highrock next to Firestar. He smiled at her and called out once more.

"Her mentor will be Dustpelt." A dark brown tom made his way through the cats and leaped upon to tree. She and Dustpelt touched noses while the rest of ThunderClan chanted her name three times. All three cats, leader, warrior, and apprentice jumped down from the tree. At once, Dustpelt and Riverpaw were surrounded by a swarm of cats congratulating both of them.

Spottedpaw emerged from the crowd and pulled Riverpaw away. The rest of the apprentices came to congratulate her, too. Only Oakpaw, Spottedpaw's brother, stood away from the group. Riverpaw had found that Oakpaw hadn't warmed up to her as the rest of the Clan did, but she didn't really mind.

Once the Clan had completely dispersed, Dustpelt padded over to Riverpaw. "I asked Brambleclaw if we could go on the border patrol in a while with Birchfall, Duskear, and Spottedpaw. Until then, go look around in your new den." He smiled at Riverpaw's happy yowl and then turned and walked into the nursery.

Riverpaw raced towards the apprentice den where Spottedpaw, Snowpaw, and Fawnpaw were waiting. All three were sharing tongues as it was that time of day.

"Hey, Spottedpaw," Riverpaw said as she lay down next to the other three. "We're going on a border patrol together!"

"Yeah!" Riverpaw purred at her friend's enthusiasm which they both shared.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say hi and wish you luck this morning," Snowpaw said apologetically. "I wanted to but Spiderfoot wanted to review a move he taught me yesterday."

"Cool," Riverpaw and Spottedpaw mewed together. They looked at each other and smiled.

"What did he teach you?" Riverpaw was curious. Snowpaw brightened, happy to be forgiven and a chance to show off.

"Well, it's a pretty basic move," he said, trying to cover up his showing off. "Spiderfoot said it was called a weave. Here, Riverpaw you stand up and pretend like your waiting for my move." Riverpaw stood and did as she was told, crouching down. Snowpaw purred in amusement but Riverpaw decided not to ask why. Snowpaw backed up to the other side of the den.

"Then I come at you, but not straight. I just zigzag back and forth so you don't know which side I'm coming at." While Snowpaw spoke, he had charged forward, doing just like he had said, weaving in and out, until he came near Riverpaw. She readied herself for an attack on the right side, seeing him look like he was going to attack that way. But instead he came from the right and bowled her over.

"Wow that was so cool!" Spottedpaw exclaimed. Riverpaw nodded as she stood back up, but it was slight for she felt embarrassed. Not only was it because she'd been knocked over, but she'd also realized that she had begun in a hunting crouch. Now she understood why Snowpaw had laughed. But she was determined to learn to both do the move and counter it.

"Can I try?" Riverpaw asked. When Snowpaw nodded, she asked another question. "Did Spiderfoot teach you how to counter it yet?" Snowpaw nodded once more.

"I'll teach you that after you try it on me." So Riverpaw watched get into a normal waiting position and then hurtled toward him, imitating his zigzags. As she did so, she watched him carefully, hoping to see the counter. Riverpaw was confused though. He hadn't moved at all.

But then it hit her. That was the counter! To be ready from either side, and not favor one when it could be the other. Right when she was supposed to hit him on one side, Riverpaw stepped one way and smiled when she saw him ready himself for the attack on that side. Then she quickly pushed off on that leg and hit his other side.

"Ouch!" Snowpaw yowled as Riverpaw tumbled into him. Pleased with herself, Riverpaw sat down licked a paw in satisfaction

"Gotcha," Riverpaw mewed. Snowpaw glared and licked his chest, annoyed. Spottedpaw had rolled over onto her stomach, purring and wriggling in laughter.

"Oh, that… was so… awesome," Spottedpaw said between gasps of breath. Snowpaw, even more annoyed, pounced on her waving tail. Spottedpaw let out a screech of fury, and the two began battling. Riverpaw viewed the playful war until both cats lay on the ground, exhausted.

After a while, Dustpelt and Birchfall could be heard from outside, calling for their two apprentices. Saying farewell to Snowpaw, they ran out to find their mentors waiting. Duskear stood, his tail swishing back and forth, waiting with an air of anticipation to be sure the other Clans weren't in their territory.

The five cats traveled slowly because they caught as many prey as they could find. It was nearing winter the harshest parts of winter, Dustpelt said, and they needed the most food as possible. No boundary existed on the north and east of ThunderClan territory because there were no Twolegs. Dustpelt told Riverpaw about when they'd had limited territory because of the Twolegs, who, as Riverpaw remembered Squirreltail had told her, had also completely destroyed all the Clans old territories to build a Thunderpath.

On the east side however, there were no boundaries because of the sun-drown place. Riverpaw looked up in her mentor in confusion.

"You'll see it after we see the boundaries, it'll look best then." Riverpaw looked at her friend, but she just smiled.

"It's really big, but I'm not going to say anymore." Riverpaw's next few steps were harder than normal, but the rest of the cats ignored her.

After a while, Dustpelt asked them to stop. When they did he turned to Riverpaw. "Can you smell that?" he asked. Riverpaw lifted her head and tasted the air, then revolted.

"That stinks!" she mewed in disgust. Glancing at Spottedpaw, she too had her nose wrinkled. It smelled sour and rotten; like crowfood.

"That's ShadowClan's scent," Spottedpaw whispered. "It stinks, doesn't it? Birchfall says they live in a forest like us, but they used to live in a swamp so they stink anyway." Riverpaw wrinkled her nose like a rabbit, and then saw Birchfall looking at her apprentice with pride.

"Well, shall we go on then, Dustpelt," Birchfall asked. Dustpelt frowned and Riverpaw purred with amusement. Birchfall smiled at the two apprentices, knowing they knew just what she was doing. Dustpelt saw the exchange and impatiently flicked his tail. Duskear was all ready to go and accidentally tripped over his own paws.

All five cats laughed and continued. Every now and then, Riverpaw lifted her nose and smelled two new cat scents growing closer. Riverpaw mentioned it to Spottedpaw. They were currently standing on top of a hill, gazing out at Silver Lake. It didn't look silver at all; just blue and green. But it was still an amazing sight all the same. Beyond the lake were more hills until Riverpaw could see no more.

"Yeah, that's ," Spottedpaw mewed quietly. "Can you see that island out there?." When Riverpaw nodded, Spottedpaw went on. "That's where we have Gatherings."

At once, thousands of questions popped into Riverpaw's mind. But she only asked the first one. "What's a Gathering?"

Spottedpaw looked surprised for a moment but quickly recovered. "Sorry, I forgot you weren't born in ThunderClan."

Riverpaw flicked her tail. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"Well, anyway, a Gathering is when almost all the cats from the four Clans come and don't fight. We discuss issues and tell news of our Clans." Spottedpaw looked dreamy as she added, "You get to meet cats from other Clans, too." Riverpaw glanced at her friend. Why was she acting like that?

"Okay, why's this Silver Lake so important?"

"Because it was the signal that this is where we should stay. In honor of finding our new home, we found places around it for each Clan, and because it reflected Silverpelt where StarClan resides, Squirreltail came up with the name Silver Lake." Dustpelt had entered the conversation. Riverpaw gazed at her mentor's smiling face. It must have been good to find a place at last after Twolegs had destroyed their homes.

But all she said was, "I see." Dustpelt frowned down at his apprentice but said no more. _I wonder what he was thinking_, Riverpaw thought.

Again, Dustpelt ordered them to stop. "Scent the air again, Riverpaw." Sniffing the air again, she smelled only a stronger scent of what she'd been smelling for a while.

"I smell two other cat Clans," Riverpaw said nervously, hoping it _was_ two Clans that she smelled. Dustpelt gazed in surprise at Riverpaw.

"Well, your apprentice sure is smart, Dustpelt," Duskear said, just as equally shocked.

Spottedpaw rolled her eyes, and Riverpaw did the same. Wasn't it kind of obvious after the first time?

"Right, but that one that smells more like fish- you know what fish smell like, right?" Riverpaw nodded. "That's RiverClan, but you we won't be able to go over and scent them properly since they're on the other side of the lake. We'll be on WindClan's border in a few minutes."

Soon, they were. WindClan smelled a bit muskier. Spottedpaw told her it was because they were on a lot of moorland and ate rabbits.

At last, Dustpelt said they would go see the sun-drown place. Spottedpaw and Riverpaw yowled in happiness and began pushing their mentors forward. Riverpaw fleetingly glanced at Spottedpaw and all of a sudden, the world seemed brighter. She was happy she had friends and she could forget everything in her past.

The forest smelled wonderful after her six days of not seeing it. Moonpelt, being as protective of Riverpaw as her own kits, had not let her leave the camp. The two medicine cats, she'd noticed, had also made many trips to the nursery. Once or twice, she'd heard Moonpelt ask Leafpaw and Cinderpelt why they came in so often.

"Checking on the kits and almost mother's," Leafpaw had promptly replied. Cinderpelt had cast Leafpaw an odd look and then glanced at Riverpaw. Firestar, Sandstorm- Firestar's mate and Squirreltail's and Leafpaw's mother-, and Brambleclaw had all given her the same strange looks. But Riverpaw had simply assumed it was because she was new.

Thinking all these thoughts, Riverpaw didn't notice they'd stopped on a big hill until she'd really looked. What'd she'd thought was simply the sky was actually moving. Then she realized she was looking at what the other four had called the sun-drown place.

Riverpaw's tail drooped; she no longer cared about anything else, just this great expanse of gray-blue. In stretched on and on until it met the sky- much bigger than the lake- and Riverpaw felt her breath, her thoughts, and everything else leave her. She had eyes only for the sun-drown place.

"We'll wait for a few minutes since it is almost dark," Dustpelt mewed in the distance. Riverpaw was brought back down to earth hard.

"Sorry, why?" Riverpaw asked. She looked at Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw didn't look back, thought; she was just as mystified by the sun-drown place as Riverpaw was.

"Why do you think it's called the sun-drown place?" Duskear asked, smiling a bit.

Riverpaw shrugged. "I don't know."

They waited a few minutes and Riverpaw watched the sun rapidly sink. Behind her the sky was turning dark, but in front it was a beautiful shade of orange and pink. Suddenly, the sun was in the sun-drown place. Riverpaw nearly let out a yowl as the sun sank further into the water. The water was lit up in one blinding flash and in that same instance, was gone. Orange and yellow sparkled on the sun-drown place brilliantly, making the scene too good for any cat not in StarClan.

It seemed hours they stood, watching the sun drown like the name suggested. Finally, Dustpelt, tearing his eyes away, turned and padded away. The rest of the cats followed suit, but Riverpaw couldn't look anywhere else. Only when the sun was completely gone and a few moments longer did she run to catch up with the others. No one spoke on the way home.

When they were back in camp, Riverpaw came out of her trance. "That was amazing," she gasped. Spottedpaw just shook her head.

"That was the second time I've seen it, and it's just as wonderful every time." Riverpaw saw a shiver run down her friend's spine, making her fur shudder like she was shaking off water.

How smoothly the sun had let itself slip away. Riverpaw knew it would reborn again tomorrow; she envied its carelessness. Both cats grabbed fresh kill from the pile and plopped down to eat. Fawnpaw and her sister, Amberpaw, came and sat down with fresh kill next to them. All four cats talked about their days events. Fawnpaw and Amberpaw had been trained in hunting that day, and Riverpaw remembered she would be taught hunting the next day, too.

"I caught a lot, but I'm not really a good fighter," Fawnpaw said sadly. Her sister was just the opposite.

"Yeah, I'm not really good at hunting, but I'm really skilled at fighting." Amberpaw smiled at them. "Mousefur says I stalk like a lopsided badger." Riverpaw, Spottedpaw, and Fawnpaw all purred in amusement.

They finished off their prey quickly and headed to their den. "I'm going right to sleep," Spottedpaw announced.

"Yeah, me too, I'm practically dead." Riverpaw let out a large yawn to prove. She lay down and curled up, her fur brushing Spottedpaw's. Thoughts of the day threatened to crash down on her, but her mind said sleep, and so she gave in.

* * *

Okay, this time, it only took me a day to finish a chapter; that is a record! Right, so this is a really long chapter, and I disagree with you, Little Miss Sparrow, this is a very slow, boring beginning! I swear on everything I hold dear that the next chapter will be SO, SO, SO, SOOOO much more exciting. I should have warned you that the first three would be a bit boring, but the fourth is more exciting, so forgive me, O' Great Reviewers. Okay, R&R!


	5. Secrets

It was a few moons since Riverpaw had first been made an apprentice and seen the sun-drown place. Since then, she'd only seen the sun-drown place three times, but never at dusk.

Riverpaw padded back into camp her mouth holding two mice and a vole. Dustpelt was behind, carrying her four other catches. He looked absolutely pleased with his apprentice, which Riverpaw knew was true. He had told her himself that catching seven fresh kill in one morning was impressive.

Riverpaw and Dustpelt dropped the fresh kill into the pile. His mouth now empty, Dustpelt mewed, "Rest now, I have something to discuss with Firestar." Riverpaw jumped up, her heart pounding with excitement.

"No, you're not quite ready to be made a warrior, but you never know." Dustpelt purred with amusement at her reaction. "If you must know, I'm going to ask if you can come to the Gathering tonight. I'll take you to train later." Riverpaw mewed a thanks and dashed off to the apprentice den where Spottedpaw was eating a piece of fresh kill.

"Spottedpaw, I'm going to the Gathering tonight!" Riverpaw told her enthusiastically. Spottedpaw looked up.

"Really? I hope I get to go," Spottedpaw mewed simply. Riverpaw frowned. That was unusual for Spottedpaw; she normally got excited for her friend when good things happened and sympathetic when bad things happened.

"Are you okay?" she asked Spottedpaw.

"Yeah, fine," Spottedpaw replied, taking another bite out of her. She stood and shook her tortoiseshell fur. "Well, I'd better go ask Birchfall, then." At that same instant she saw a flaming red cat headed toward them.

"I don't think you'll have to," Riverpaw whispered. "Here comes Firestar."

"Hi, Riverpaw, Spottedpaw," Firestar mewed. "I decided that you two and the other six can come to the Gathering tonight." Spottedpaw's face light up. Once again, Riverpaw noticed a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We'll leave just around dusk," Firestar told them. Behind him, Riverpaw saw Brambleclaw meowing for Firestar to come. "Excuse me."

Spottedpaw quavered in excitement. "Can you believe we're going to the Gathering?"

"No, I guess not," Riverpaw mewed uncertainly. "Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Spottedpaw said.

"Is there any particular reason you like the Gathering… I know this isn't your first time, but you said something a few months ago, and just now it reminded me," Riverpaw mewed tentatively.

"What are you talking about?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Well, you said, 'And you get to meet other cats, too' and then got this kind of dreamy look in your eyes…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Spottedpaw snapped angrily. She turned around and stalked into the apprentice den, curling up in the shadows. Riverpaw sighed. Why did her friend always get touchy whenever Riverpaw talked about the Gathering? Or was it specific reason that she'd hit?

* * *

Riverpaw stared at the scene in front of her. A huge number of cats sat, stood, and went in between cats in a clearing. They'd had to cross a rather seemingly unstable tree to get here, but it had been worth it. The clearing had tall, wheat colored and green grass with trees surrounding it. In the middle was possibly the fattest tree she'd ever seen.

The Clans couldn't see Silver Lake from here, but as they'd been traveling, Riverpaw had seen it for the first time at night. She'd never seen anything bigger in her entire life. Yes, she'd seen it multiple times in the past few months, but at night it was even more gorgeous. The stars and moon reflected on the lake, just as Dustpelt had said.

Dustpelt, standing on her other side, nudged her. "Like it?" Riverpaw nodded in awe.

"How many cats normally come to the Gathering?" she asked.

"Around fifty." Canyonpaw, her fellow apprentice and a dusty brown cat she'd taken a liking to, had appeared on her other side; Spottedpaw had already gone somewhere in the mob of cats. Riverpaw's eyes widened.

"Wow." She couldn't say anything more.

"Come on," Canyonpaw said, pushing her forward. Riverpaw saw a group of apprentices and walked over to them.

"…and then this disgusting wad just popped from out of the hollow in the tree!" Riverpaw spotted the source at once; a light gray tom.

"Coalpelt said it was an owl pellet," a pretty white cat said who was sitting next to Riverpaw. "They're made of the bones and fur the owl can't digest or something so they vomit it all back up."

Riverpaw frowned. "So they don't get any of the food? Wouldn't they all die?" The white she-cat purred with amusement.

"No silly, they just vomit up the bones and fur!" Riverpaw looked in her eyes and gasped. One of her eyes was green and the other was blue!

"Yeah, I know, that's how every cat reacts." She scuffled her paws in the dirt.

"No! They're really cool!" Riverpaw mewed. The other cat looked up happily.

"Well, you're the first one to say so," she said. "My name's Ivypaw. What's yours?"

"Riverpaw. Nice to meet you, Ivypaw." Both apprentices purred with laughter. They knew that was only how _elders_ greeted each other.

"What Clan are you from?" Riverpaw asked.

"RiverClan and I think you're from ThunderClan, but I can't tell, there are too many smells." When Riverpaw nodded, her face brightened. "My mentor, Blackclaw, told me I had a really good nose!"

"Yeah, you do." Riverpaw looked around for Spottedpaw, hoping to introduce the two cats. "You think you can you can use your nose to find my friend? I can't see her anywhere."

"No, I don't think so, but I'll help look." Riverpaw and Ivypaw stood and began weaving through cats looking for Spottedpaw.

"What color is her fur?" Ivypaw asked.

"She's a tortoiseshell, but-"

"Is that her?" Ivypaw interrupted. Riverpaw looked and saw a dappled tail sticking out from behind a tree. Even odder, the tree was about five or six fox lengths outside of Four Trees.

"What's she doing?" Riverpaw and Ivypaw slinked forward until they were in front of the tree. They kept still, hidden from Spottedpaw.

"I smell WindClan and ThunderClan," Ivypaw whispered.

Riverpaw shuddered, suddenly realizing what her friend was up to. "And I hear purring." Riverpaw felt sick. Even though she wasn't born in ThunderClan, she was loyal! What did Spottedpaw think she was doing, falling for a WindClan cat!

Riverpaw decided enough was enough and jumped out from under the tree. When she saw her best friend and a dark brown WindClan cat sitting close together, their tails entwined. The WindClan cat that seemed older and was definitely taller was licking the top of Spottedpaw's head in a more than friendly way. He immediately stopped when he saw Riverpaw and Ivypaw.

"What are you doing?" Riverpaw yowled. The WindClan cat stood up, his fur fluffed out. He was ferocious, and though Riverpaw was afraid of him, she wouldn't give up her friend without a fight.

"Wait, please Riverpaw!" Spottedpaw leapt up and rubbed her flank against the WindClan cat.

"How could you? You're supposed to be loyal to ThunderClan!" Riverpaw growled in a low voice. Ivypaw stood behind Riverpaw, her fur fluffed out, ready to defend her new friend against the WindClan cats attack.

"Well, how about her?" Spottedpaw retorted, flicking her tail in Ivypaw's direction.

"Ivypaw's my friend, not my lover!" she hissed. Riverpaw turned her gaze and glared at the WindClan cat. "And you stay away! You're older and shouldn't go around tricking other cats; it's disgusting!" Riverpaw heard Ivypaw hiss in her ear, "That's Northpaw." Riverpaw's ears flicked in surprise; he looked like he was a warrior!

Northpaw snorted. "Don't talk to me like that; I could take you any day!"

"STOP!" Spottedpaw yowled. Behind them in Four Trees, the Clan cats had become silent.

"Nice," Ivypaw hissed. Riverpaw felt a flash of resentment towards Ivypaw but it was quickly subdued when three cats including Dustpelt ran up to them.

"Everything's perfectly fine!" Dustpelt reassured the silent cats. Low murmurs broke out and eventually became normal talk.

"What's going on?" One of the cats mewed.

Northpaw spoke. "Nothing, just a stupid argument on what owl pellets are made of," he said quickly. Riverpaw saw Spottedpaw flash him an admiring look and Riverpaw snarled. Dustpelt looked at her, understanding in his eyes.

"Okay, we believe you, now all of you back in Four Trees; the Gathering is about to begin." Spottedpaw, Northpaw, Ivypaw, and Riverpaw all scampered back into the clearing. A couple of cats glanced at them, but most were watching the Tree of Uniting.

The last leader to leap onto the Tree of Uniting was Firestar. Next to him, Leopardstar yowled for the Gathering to begin.

The whole formal part of the Gathering was boring. Each Clan leader spoke of the new kits, warriors, and apprentices. When the Gathering was over, Firestar gathered up ThunderClan and had departed. Riverpaw saw Spottedpaw said good-bye to Northpaw. She did not speak to Spottedpaw the entire way home.

* * *

The next morning, Riverpaw saw Spottedpaw sitting at the fresh kill pile alone. She looked depressed. She had a piece, but Riverpaw saw she hadn't taken a single bite. Though she was still sore from last night, Riverpaw grabbed a piece of fresh kill and sat next to Spottedpaw.

"I'm sorry," Riverpaw mewed quietly. Spottedpaw looked up in surprise. "I know that you just really like him, I guess, but I was only thinking of you last night." Her friend frowned. "I mean, I was just thinking of that story about Graystripe; he fell in love with a cat from RiverClan, and then was torn between his original Clan and RiverClan where his kits were."

Spottedpaw nodded. "I know. I told Northpaw that story, too, but he said that I could keep the kits if I had any, and we'd never tell."

"So, we're still friends?" Riverpaw asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Riverpaw let out a yowl of delight. Fortunately, only Brightheart heard and when she looked over, she smiled. Then she came over to them and settled down next to Riverpaw. Riverpaw only glanced at Brightheart's scarred face. It didn't really bother her; she'd learned that Brightheart was one of the kindest cats she'd ever met. Riverpaw went to Brightheart every time she had a problem or just wanted to talk. Another cat she'd taken to was Brook, Stormfur's lover from the Tribe of Rushing Water, another outsider of the Clan like Riverpaw herself..

Spottedpaw batted her nose. "Now that we're completely on the subject of love," Spottedpaw teased. "What about you staring at Canyonpaw whenever he passes?"

"Shut up!" But it was true, and Riverpaw knew it.

* * *

A few days later, as all the four she-cat apprentices gathered around at dusk to eat their fresh kill, Firestar jumped up onto Highrock to speak.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Cats came from every den to sit below the tree. The apprentices gathered around in a group near the back.

"I believe that eight cats here deserve their warrior names!" Firestar mewed. "Before they come up, I would just like to thank Brightheart and Ferncloud." Below, cats purred with amusement. "Now, please come up, Riverpaw, Spottedpaw, Snowpaw, Fawnpaw, Amberpaw, Ashenpaw, and Oakpaw."

The eight apprentices bounded up onto the rock. Riverpaw was completely surprised. She had definitely not expected this. Weren't they supposed to be told _before_ they were made warriors?

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these eight apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn."

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

At once, all eight responded, "I do." Riverpaw felt something stir within her. She felt that everything she had done for her new Clan had been for the sake of this single moment when everything would be different. When everything bad in her past would disappear, and when she said those two life changing words, it was all washed away, like the sun-drown place's water sweeping the sand away in one wave.

Firestar looked up to the heavens. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Spottedpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Spottedleaf." Below, murmurs sounded from the eldest of cats. Leafpool's eyes widened. Firestar shot a look at his Clan, and the murmuring ceased.

"Spottedleaf, StarClan honors you for your determined attitude to please your Clan and stay as loyal as possible. Now, Oakpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Oakstripe. StarClan also honors you for your hard work." Riverpaw frowned when she heard what Firestar had said about Spottedleaf. Did he know about Northpaw?

"Canyonpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Canyonridge. StarClan honors you for you bravery; when you were first made an apprentice you killed a fox that tried to kill a kit." Riverpaw smiled at Canyonridge and he nervously smiled back.

"Fawnpaw, you will be known as Fawnfrost, and Amberpaw, your new name is Amberpelt. StarClan honors you both for your loyalty and kindness.

"Snowpaw, from now on, you will be known as Snowclaw. StarClan honors you for courage and skills. Ashenpaw you are now Ashentail. StarClan honors you for your loyalty and hard work." Riverpaw gulped. He'd saved her for last.

"Riverpaw, from now on, you will be known as Riverheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He touched his muzzle to her head and murmured, "I am proud to have you as my warrior. Server you Clan and home well, Riverheart."

Riverheart purred a thanks and slipped away to join her friends and fellow warriors. "It is almost moonhigh," Firestar mewed. "As is tradition, you will sit vigil for the night and watch over us."

Riverheart purred quietly with laughter as she heard Amberpelt fall asleep and Fawnfrost nudge her. Amberpelt jumped and hissed at no one. Every new warrior looked over at the commotion, but Riverheart saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Mousefur slipped quietly through the thorn tunnel. Riverheart frowned. Where could she be going, especially as frail as she was? Riverheart had the urge to follow her, but knew she couldn't. That would be breaking the tradition. But then again, the tradition was to watch camp… No! She'd wait for Mousefur to come back.

By morning, however, Mousefur had not returned. When Riverheart saw Brambleclaw nod to release them form the vigil, Riverheart dashed off. Spottedleaf yowled and followed. She followed Mousefur's scent, and as she got closer, she smelled something else. Blood!

Riverheart stopped and gasped. Behind her, Spottedleaf skidded and yowled. On the ground was Mousefur, dead. A RiverClan cat Riverheart had met at the last Gathering called Blackclaw, also lay dead. Mousefur's face was frozen in a snarl, fighting an enemy. Had someone killed her? The RiverClan cat? No, part of his body was on top of hers, meaning he'd been defending her.

There was one more smell. But it was faint, washed away by the blood and river. The one scent Riverheart had hoped never to smell again. StormClan! _I can't tell anyone though!_

**A/N: Okay! Not so boring now is it! I promised Iwould and it is ! Finally! I think that awful book we had to read for school rubbed off on me. It had a really boring beginning ...I just wanna thank Little Miss Sparrow, cuz she rocks my socks! YOU KNOW! Right, so, pleaseR&R!**


	6. Wondering Death

Riverheart followed silently behind Firestar as he dragged Mousefur's body back to camp. Brambleclaw and Graystripe were right behind with Blackclaw; Firestar had insisted that he be taken as well. Spottedleaf trailed behind, her tail dragging on the ground.

It was early in the morning, and the only cats up were out hunting. Firestar set Mousefur's body gently by the Hightree with Graystripe following suit, and then jumped back over the stream to Leafpool's den. She could hear Firestar's meows calling out for Leafpool, and shortly after, Leafpool came bounding towards them.

"What happened?" Leafpool whispered, mostly to herself. Firestar heard, and turned to Riverheart and Spottedleaf.

"Yes, what did happen? Brambleclaw told me you ran out of the camp the second he let you go, which is why we followed you."

Riverheart looked into his eyes, and was glad he didn't seem angry. "Well, last night I saw Mousefur sneak out of the camp, and she never came back, but I didn't go after her because I didn't want to break the vigil, so I ran after her this morning." Riverheart gasped for breath, and looked at Spottedleaf. She looked just as astonished as Firestar. _How could she not have seen Mousefur sneak out?_

Firestar nodded, though he couldn't keep confusion out of his eyes. Leafpool and Graystripe also looked vaguely confused.

"That all makes sense," Leafpool started slowly. "But I don't understand why Mousefur snuck out of camp in the first place."

Graystripe nodded. "She's always been fiercely loyal to ThunderClan, but she's old. Maybe that's why?" However, before any of them could think of an answer as to what Mousefur was doing with a cat of RiverClan, Jayfeather (A/N subject to change lol) tottered sleepily out of the medicine cat's den, and yowled loudly at the scent of Mousefur and Blackclaw's bloody bodies.

Within the next few minutes, cats from the warrior's den and apprentice's den started to emerge. Some just stopped and stared, and a few approached the cats' bodies, looking forlorn.

Firestar jumped up onto Hightree. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock!" Almost every cat was already there, but the three in the nursery stuck out their heads.

"Mousefur is dead." Firestar said bluntly. Not many cats gasped as normal since they already knew that she was dead. "She was killed by another cat, and she was also found with a RiverClan cat."

"Did Blackclaw kill her?" A cat's voice rose from above the murmurs, though Riverheart couldn't tell whose it was.

"No, I smelled something else on it." Graystripe mewed. Riverheart looked over at Mousefur's body, wondering if she should tell. She could see Mousefur's old apprentice, Thornclaw, sitting over her, stiff. He looked so pathetic, Riverheart nearly blurted out everything. _No, I can't!_

Firestar told the Clan that anyone close to Mousefur would sit vigil next to her body, and then he jumped down to talk with Brambleclaw. Spottedleaf leaned over and whispered in Riverheart's ear. "Who could have killed them?" Riverheart nodded, feeling a knot rise to her throat.

* * *

A few days passed by, and Riverheart noticed that almost nobody talked to Spottedleaf anymore. Spottedleaf seemed to notice, too, because she began to eat less food than normal. She disappeared more and more, and Riverheart knew she was visiting Northpaw. Every time Spottedleaf came back, Riverheart could feel a flash of resentment towards him and Spottedleaf. Though she'd told Spottedleaf that she'd forgiven her, she still wondered how they could do that.

Riverheart padded up to the fresh kill pile and took a large mouse, but dropped it when Brambleclaw batted her paw. "What-" she started.

"You can't have anything until you go out with the hunting patrol this morning." He said, his face stern though his eyes flashed with playfulness. Riverheart hissed at him and walked towards Cayonridge and Brightheart who were waiting at the entrance for her.

Cayonridge smiled at her on their way out and Riverheart felt herself heat up. Brightheart nudged her and Riverheart hissed. Was everyone out to embarrass her today?

As they reentered camp, Riverheart noticed something was different. Normally, at this time of day, everyone was sharing tongues or eating the fresh kill. Only a few were supposed to be out of camp on the noon patrol. But Riverheart could only see Spottedleaf finishing a small bird and Sorreltail heading towards the nursery, and could barely see a few tails in the warriors den.

"Where is everybody?" Riverheart asked Spottedleaf. She only gulped down the remains of her bird, shrugged, and stalked out of the camp. After she left, a few warriors came out and grabbed some fresh kill, settling down to eat it.

"What was that about?" Riverheart whispered in Brightheart's ear. But she only pretended not to hear. In frustration, Riverheart unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground. _What is going on! _

She saw Graystripe depart from the nursery and sprang up to talk to him. He stopped when he saw her.

"Hey, Riverheart," he mewed. "Catch much?"

Riverheart nodded impatiently. "Yes, but can I ask you something?" When he agreed, she continued in a low murmur. "Does it seem to you that everyone has been avoiding Spottedleaf?"

"Look, I can't really tell you much," Graystripe stated, sounding anxious. "But I'd ask Firestar." Riverheart nodded.

"Do you know where he is?"  
"I think… I think he's out with the noon patrol," Graystripe said slowly.

"Oh."

* * *

Riverheart did not get a chance to talk to Firestar over the next few weeks. Every time she saw him, he was always talking to someone else. When they finished, he was began talking to someone else. And of course, there was no one Riverheart could talk to about her frustrations. Spottedleaf would just get annoyed with her if she told her what she was trying to find out.

After coming back from a noon patrol, Oakstripe informed her that she was going to the Gathering that evening.

"Our first Gathering as warriors," he mewed happily.

Spottedleaf was also excited to go. "I can't wait!" Riverheart rolled her eyes, knowing why.

That night, at the edge of the small clearing, Riverheart quivered with anticipation. Firestar seemed to take forever to tell them to go. When he did, she sprang up wildly and trotted into the clearing, trying to keep in control. Through the tall grass that was up to her shoulder blades she spotted Silver Lake for the second time, filled with wonder as it reflected Silver Pelt above. Her attention was drawn away when she saw Spottedleaf head towards a group of WindClan cats and a few ShadowClan and followed her. She wouldn't let her friend do anything stupid this time!

Among the WindClan cats was Northpaw, though Riverheart doubted he was an apprentice still. She sat down next to Spottedleaf and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah, he was killed. We just got a new medicine cat, Windrifter." Riverheart's ears perked. Another cat had been killed?

"I wonder what's going on; Owlfur and Nightpelt were both killed." A WindClan said. Riverheart remembered something.

"Your deputy was killed? Who's your new one?" She asked loudly. The WindClan cat, whom she'd finally recognized as Crowfeather, flicked his tail irritably. "Northtail." Riverheart jerked her head in surprise, while also wondering if Crowfeather was annoyed that he hadn't been picked as the deputy. After all, _he_ had been one of the four cats to make the journey. But Riverheart had also heard of his betrayal when he'd gone off with Leafpool.

But at the same time, she saw Spottedleaf quiver as if it were taking all her strength not to jump up and congratulate him in a more than friendly way.

Completely disgusted, Riverheart stood and padded over to Canyonridge who was speaking to a white cat with one blue eye and one green. "Hi, Ivypaw!" Riverheart greeted her friend as she settled next to Canyonridge.

"Actually, it's Ivyclaw now."

Riverheart smiled brightly. "Congrats!"

"I was just telling her that we're both warriors, too." Canyonridge mewed. Ivyclaw nodded, and then turned to Tree of Uniting. Already, Onestar and Leapordstar were sitting on two of the low branches. Moonstar, a pretty, sleek, white she-cat who was the new ShadowClan leader now that Blackstar had joined the elders was next to jump up and Firestar was last. Each Clan spoke of their new warriors, kits, and apprentices, but there was also a dark side to the Gathering. Each Clan had also lost at least one cat from their Clan, some more. ShadowClan had lost four cats on a patrol.

The Gathering ended and as ThunderClan walked back to their camp, Spottedleaf seemed very happy.

* * *

Riverheart spent the next few days trying to talk to Firestar and hunting with Canyonridge. Spottedleaf was very boring, speaking only of Northtail when they were in private. It was a relief to spend time with her other friend, Canyonridge.

Riverheart sniffed the air, and smelling a mouse nearby, immediately dropped into a hunting crouch. She stalked forward, listening to the sound of it scuffling its feet and realized it was on the other side of a bush. Quietly, she skirted the bush and when she saw the mouse, pounced. Her claws unsheathed, Riverheart quickly ended the creature's life.

Canyonridge came barreling through the same bush into her. His eyes were wide with shock. Riverheart yowled in surprise and jumped up. "C-cat!"

"What are you talking about?" Riverheart demanded. He just shook his head and signaled her to follow him, calming down a bit. He ran back through the bush and Riverheart followed, ignoring the scratches she got from the bush.

They finally came to the sun-drown place, and Riverheart looked over the edge of the cliff. It wasn't large; a Twoleg could jump it and not get hurt, but cats had to find other ways down. Riverheart squinted in the dying sun and saw a body.

"I think it's another WindClan," Canyonridge whispered in her ear. But Riverheart didn't notice. A smell was wafting up from the body below. _StormClan! _

* * *

The next few days was chaos. No kit was permitted to leave the camp, and the queen's refused to even let them out of the nursery. Hunting and border patrols had more warriors, and a few, like Spottedleaf, were stationed at the camp to guard it. Though it had only been a WindClan cat, so many were dying, Firestar wasn't taking any chances. Riverheart also noticed that Graystripe and Sandstorm were around her more.

"I wonder what that smell was on the body," Sandstorm said to no one in particular one morning. She looked at Riverheart. "Do you know?" Riverheart shook her head continued eating.

Another time Graystripe slowed his walking and ended up next to Riverheart, once again picking up his pace a little. "So, what do you think has been going on?" Riverheart shrugged and dashed up to Amberpelt.

Spottedleaf also started acting odd, getting more and more rude and edgy. Riverheart could tell she was getting annoyed she couldn't see Northtail. She also was _not_ getting enough exercise and was slowly getting fatter. Riverheart felt bad for her and wondered if Firestar knew. And of course, there was the fact that hardly anyone talked to her, and Brackenfur and Lionheart (A/N also subject to change) glared at her openly every time they passed her.

Finally, Riverheart got her chance to speak to Firestar. Early one morning, Riverheart had gotten up before everyone else. Outside waited one of last night's catch and hopefully a large juicy mouse. She was just about to grab one when movement caught her eye. Someone else was up, but she couldn't see through the early morning mist. She quietly ate her mouse and waited for the cat to make its way to the fresh kill pile.

It was Firestar. Riverheart jumped up and mewed a greeting. He nodded groggily at her. "Can I ask you a question?" Riverheart asked him. He nodded again. "Why does everyone not to talk to Spottedleaf anymore?"

Firestar sighed. "I thought it was a good name at the time, but I didn't think of how the Clan would react."

"What are you talking about?" Riverheart inquired further. "What's wrong with her name?"

"It was the medicine cat's name from when I was very young; an apprentice, actually." Riverheart purred with amusement. She'd forgotten that Firestar had once been an apprentice.

"So?"

"I don't know," Firestar said, his face twisted into a look of despair. "I guess that she was such a good medicine cat that everyone thought someone a bit more worthy would receive her name… or no one at all."

"Well, why'd you name her that in the first place?"

"I-" He frowned. "I-Well, she reminds me of her… She even kind of smells like her." He seemed to blush and he remembered her rubbing against his flank every time he went in for something and the scent coursing through his body.

Riverheart purred in amusement, guessing the reason for his blush. "What are you going to do? You can't just let her suffer." Firestar frowned and the thought that he knew flashed through her mind.

"I don't know, but… I'll think of something. For now, could you please tell her to go out hunting with you right now? I don't think it was smart of me to keep her here all the time." Riverheart nodded, though she couldn't help but think he was hiding something.

**OMFG! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry you guys! You probably hate me for taking so long... I'm SORRY! Anyway, please R&R, even if you are angry with me. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway, this wasn't exactly a very lively chapter, but the next one should be. It WILL be! I'm not gonna tell you what happens though. Umm... This is gonna sound kinda sad, but I had no real intentions for Spottedleaf when I named her that, I just felt like doing it. I normally wing these things, which is why the chapters are often boring; they end up getting too long! But I guess I'll have to think of something to do with her. Okay, R&R! Ty for not hating me, that is, if you guys really don't **


	7. Revival of Memory

_All around her snow swirled. She looked back and could see Spottedleaf sitting next to Northtail, their tails wrapped around each other. She tried to turn around and tell Spottedleaf to stop before it was too late, but her body took a step forward, forcing her head to look ahead of her._

_The scene changed and saw the cave StormClan gathered every time the leader received a prophecy of sorts. But instead of StormClan, she saw Mousefur and the two RiverClan cats. There were four others whom Riverheart guessed were the ShadowClan and WindClan cats. Her vision faded for a moment and when it came back in, she was in a place she'd never been before._

_A myriad of cats stood in a clearing. There were more cats than even at any Gathering Riverheart had gone to. Every cat seemed to glow softly. Something seemed to pull her forward and she waded through the staring cats._

_She was soon before tall blue-gray cat. She seemed relaxed and her eyes flicked to every cat before they rested on Riverheart. Riverheart gasped when she looked into the cat's eyes. She did not see herself reflected in those blue pools, but flashes of white and black and long sharp claws. Blood seemed to splatter in the cat's eyes._

_The ground gave way beneath Riverheart and she fell through the heavens. After a drop that seemed an eternity, Riverheart splashed into water and sunk into the light blue depths. _

Something wet and cold nudged Riverheart's side and she jumped up, spitting and hissing. Canyonridge looked up at her, surprise on his face. All around them, warriors were waking up from the noise.

"What's going on," Fawnfrost groaned in an annoyed voice.

"N-nothing," Riverheart said quietly.

"Is that Riverheart?" Spiderfoot asked loudly.

Cloudtail was complaining even louder that no one could get any sleep anymore. "You're as bad as Firestar for StarClan's sake."

"Oh, leave her alone," Brambleclaw mewed, coming to her defense.

Cloudtail purred with amusement. "Oh, right, I'd forgotten _you_ used to do the same thing."

"Sorry…" Riverheart mewed even quieter than before.

Canyonridge came to her rescue. "It was just a dream. Go back to sleep." A few more cats groaned but soon everything was quiet.

"Thanks," Riverheart said.

"No problem." He licked the top of her head and then curled back up. Riverheart blushed, but did the same and fell back asleep.

* * *

For the second time that night, someone nudged her to wake her up again. "Hurry," she heard Spottedleaf whisper in her ear. Riverheart stood and stretched. It was still dark out. Groaning, Riverheart padded outside, leaves crunching softly beneath her.

She could hear an angry mewing so she headed towards the sound. The Clan seemed to be gathered beneath Hightrock. Riverheart sat down next to Brackenfur and watched as Firestar jumped up.

"We have a visitor," he said, not being able to keep scorn out of his voice. "She does not belong to any of our Clans and tells us she resides in StormClan." Riverheart's eyes widened and she jumped up, making Brackenfur give her a funny look

Firestar looked around at the Clan, his eyes lingering on Riverheart. "She will be kept here until we can decide what to do with her. Good night." Every cat stood and made their way back to their various dens, whispering to each other. Riverheart lingered for a moment, trying to see where the hissing was coming from, but decided to wait until morning. Moonpelt, her foster mother, strode into step with her.

"I've never heard of this StormClan before," Moonpelt said to her as they walked back.

"Neither have I," Riverheart replied.

"Do you think they believe in StarClan?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so." _I _know_ they don't._

"Hmm… Night." Riverheart nodded and curled up, though she didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

After eating a piece of fresh kill, Graystripe told her she was going on morning patrol. He had just started walking away when Riverheart remembered.

"Where's that cat being held?" she asked him casually.

"In Leafpool's den," he replied. "You're leaving in five minutes with Hollypelt (A/N subject to change XD), Snowclaw, and Birchfall." Riverheart just nodded and quickly walked over to Leafpool's den.. As she entered, it suddenly became dimmer. She heard hissing and saw Leafpaw trying to get the rogue to eat a piece of fresh kill.

"I don't want any of your mousebrained Clan's food!"

"Please eat it," a helpless Leafpool pleaded with the cat. Riverheart nearly yowled when the mouse skidded hard across the ground and hit her foreleg. Leafpool looked back in surprise.

"Oh, hello Riverheart, I didn't smell you." Riverheart purred in amusement, and then picked up the mouse.

"You'll probably want this," Riverheart mewed, dropping it in front of the cat. She was a mottled brown and creamy-white color, her green eyes fierce.

"I said I don't want it!"

"I've been trying for fifteen minutes to get her to eat it," Leafpool mewed sadly, looking back at Riverheart. Riverheart didn't seem to notice that Leafpool was staring at her. "Jayfeather, come here!" she called. The blue-black blind cat came in from the medicine cat's den, a curious look on his face. "Yeah?"

His sightless eyes focused on Riverheart's eyes, which were gazing at the familiar looking StormClan cat.

The rogue seemed to think Riverheart looked familiar as well. "Do I know you?" Riverheart felt her fur fluff out a bit.

"No… I don't think so."

Leafpool's strange look deepened. "She might, Riverheart, because you weren't born here, remember?"

Was that suspicion in Leafpool's eyes? No, it was something else. Realization? Impossible. But the other cat's eyes widened. "Wait, Riverkit?"

Riverheart's silver fur fluffed out more. What would happen if Leafpool figured it out? "That was a long time ago," Riverheart mewed stiffly. "I have to go; morning patrol," she explained to Leafpool.

On the morning patrol, Riverheart barely paid attention, mostly thinking of the mottled she-cat. It was obvious how the cat had recognized her; she was her sister! Riverheart had realized who she was on the way out, but had not even turned to look, for fear of giving herself away. Her sister's name was Oceankit, though she was probably a fighter, guard, or hunter by now.

Now deep in her thoughts, Riverheart ran straight into Birchfall. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

Birchfall purred in amusement. "It's okay." He looked at Riverheart. "What's on your mind, anyway?"

"I have what everyone else has on their mind; who this rogue is," Riverheart said, not completely lying.

"Yeah, we were all hoping that everything was going to be perfect from now on, but…" Birchfall sighed sadly. Riverheart remembered that he was one of the cats who'd made that journey here, and decided to stay quiet the rest of the way back.

**Hey, I did a pretty good job updating, right? Only a day after! Go me! Well, anyway, this chapter was pretty short, but it WAS interesting, right? A battle might be coming up soon, hint, hint... Okay, please R&R anyway! Oh, yes, and tell me...**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SHOULD SPOTTEDLEAF GET PREGNANT WITH NORTHTAIL'S KITS?**

**You people must tell me!**

**-**_Riverheart_


	8. Love That Won't Last

Thoughts of her sister ran through her head the rest of the day. Riverheart completely ignored both Spottedleaf and Canyonridge when they spoke to her. She missed two mice and a vole on her hunting patrol. At the end of the day, as the sun disappeared and night closed in on them, she couldn't even find it in herself to eat. Though Oceanbreeze- her sister's warrior name that she had learned from Brightheart- was well hidden behind the brambles of the medicine cat den, Riverheart still felt as though those piercing green eyes were boring holes into her.

When she finally lay down in the warrior's den, Canyonridge's warm form curled up against her, she felt so tired she was unable to keep her eyes open at all. In her sleep, she dreamt. She dreamt she was back in the nursery of StormClan's camp, her nose and paws kneading at her mother's belly. Beside her, Oceankit did the same. They were warm memories, times that- despite her love for ThunderClan- she missed desperately. Cats here still seemed to think of her as an outsider, although she knew from Cloudtail that these suspicions would fade over time.

She woke to the sound of yowling. At first she was groggy, confused because it was still dark outside. Who would be waking her up at this time? Then she shot straight up as she recognized the yowling as ones of pain.

"Is that Riverheart again?" The grumble came from a mass of fluffy white fur.

"No," Riverheart replied, barely concealing the laughter that was making her shake. But she was wondering too where the noise was coming from. She stepped lightly over the waking warriors, and quickened her pace as the furious yowl came again.

She peeked around the exit to the warriors den. The air out here was crisp and sharp, the scents clear. It was cold, too. Winter was coming again. Then she spotted two cats writhing on the ground in the dim light given off by the moon and stars. Because of the stone walls that rose high above their heads, there was a shadow that covered the cat beneath the other. Her eyes focused in on the one on top though, whose pelt was shimmering in a pale reddish color. Firestar!

Riverheart bounded forward, not even realizing that she had moved. It was merely instinct to protect the cat who had let her stay in the Clan. She rammed into the two cats, her eyes shining with the light and darkness of battle. Firestar jumped away, and after a few claw marks into the other cat, Riverheart had it pinned beneath her.

With a snarl, Riverheart's blue eyes met the green eyes of the cat beneath her, who had gone limp.

"Riverheart!" the cat meowed. "It's me, Oceanbreeze! Let go!"

Again, Riverheart hissed. "Why should I let you go? You're an enemy cat!" Riverheart was fully aware of Firestar watching the exchange with curious eyes, and of the other pairs that were slowly creeping out of their dens into the clearing. She felt so strange all of a sudden, as though she didn't belong in ThunderClan anymore. But she didn't feel as though she was of StormClan, either. Her sister was pinned beneath her, the sister she hadn't seen in nearly nine moons.

Then she blinked. Had she only been with ThunderClan for nine moons? It felt like forever. And Oceanbreeze being here wasn't going to ruin that for her.

Oceanbreeze's eyes were a mixture of anger and regret. "I know you remember me, Riverheart," she mewed. The scent of StormClan was strong.

Riverheart merely looked up at Firestar. "What should we do with this cat?"

Before Firestar even opened his mouth, Leafpool came up, Jayfeather (A/N subject to change) following, waving his black-blue tail behind him. Ashfur was right behind them, his blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry," Leafpool meowed in her light, sweet voice. "She must have escaped."

"She was headed towards the warrior den," Firestar said, his eyes never straying from Riverheart. Riverheart felt as though she were being stripped down, every thought she had every had being read like an open book by Firestar.

Finally he came forward, his eyes looking down at Oceanbreeze and darkening. This was the fearsome but noble and fair ThunderClan leader that every cat respected. _I bet Oceanbreeze wishes she were never born_, Riverheart thought darkly. The small part of her that hated StormClan was beginning to resurface. They had cast her out when she was just a kit. Was her own _sister_ going to ruin everything she had built since then?

"What were you doing?" Firestar asked, his voice steady yet somehow harsh at the same time. "You are our _prisoner_. You were on our territory from a Clan no cat has ever heard of"- his eyes flicked to Riverheart and back to Oceanbreeze- "and were found eating _our_ prey. And you won't even tell us what you're doing here in the first place!"

"I was…" Oceanbreeze shook under Riverheart's paws. Riverheart decided to sheathe her claws, feeling bad. "I'm supposed to be killing a band of foxes for my Clan… But I couldn't do it, and I couldn't return to my Clan. So I just kept going and I ended up here. Happy now?" Oceanbreeze growled this last part.

Riverheart was surprised to find that she could tell Oceanbreeze was lying. Firestar, on the other hand, seemed to buy it. He nodded and then turned to the young silver she-cat.

"Riverheart, relieve Ashfur of his duty in guarding Oceanbreeze." Or maybe he hadn't believed the lie. She nodded, flicking her tail in acknowledgment. She stepped away from Oceanbreeze, allowing the brown and cream colored cat to stand up and shake herself, sending dust and specks of blood to the ground. The blood looked black in the muted light.

Riverheart nodded at Ashfur as he passed her, his tail hanging low with exhaustion. Leafpool and Jayfeather led the way, though Jayfeather dropped back to speak with Riverheart.

"You're fearful someone will discover your secret," he murmured. Riverheart glanced at him sharply. Her muscles were tight with the tension for that very reason, and she was snappier than usual.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she retorted, slinking into the darkness of the medicine cat den after Oceanbreeze and Leafpool. She was taken aback at how very much she sounded like Spottedleaf only two moons ago.

Jayfeather didn't reply, but she felt his tail run lightly along her back for her comfort.

Oceanbreeze settled back into the nest she'd been given, while Riverheart took up position at the entrance of the medicine cat den, making the center of her attention Oceanbreeze only. There was no way she would escape again.

The mottled she-cat yawned, her jaws stretched in an enormous yawn. "So, that red cat is your leader?" Oceanbreeze said finally.

"Yes," Riverheart snapped. "His name is Firestar. And you lied to him."

"No need to be so feisty, I _am_ your sister you know."

Riverheart narrowed her eyes. How could Oceanbreeze be so calm about all this? Of course, she could still go back to StormClan, since she'd been lying. If ThunderClan learned that Riverheart hadn't exactly been telling the truth all this time, she didn't know what they would do.

But at the same time, now that the fact that Oceanbreeze had said that out loud, Riverheart found herself more willing to except the fact this cat was really related to her. That she was her sister.

"You _were_ lying though."

"Not really," Oceanbreeze meowed, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear. "I actually can't go back to the Clan."

"And why not?" Riverheart _really_ wanted her gone.

Oceanbreeze narrowed her eyes back. "Why is it that you want me gone so badly? We're sisters!"

Riverheart immediately hushed her, fearful someone would hear. She glanced around behind her, looking to see if any cats had not gone back to their nests. Then she turned back to Oceanbreeze, n annoyed look on her face. "_That's_ why I want you gone. You're from StormClan. And if anyone finds out you're my sister, they'll know _I'm_ from StormClan, and that would be very bad."

"And yet I _still_ don't understand why it would be a bad thing if they knew you were from StormClan."

"Because you have the same scent on you that the dead cats do!" Riverheart burst out. "ThunderClan haven't figured it out yet, but I knew that scent. Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Why have StormClan been killing off our cats?"

Oceanbreeze frowned. "Rippedstar said he and our Elites have been killing off some cats."

"Um, yeah!"

The mottled she-cat sighed. "It's been a harsh year. We're desperate. Winter's upon us again. And we need more territory."

"Not ours, you don't."

"All there is besides here are mountains!"

"I don't care! It's better than killing!"

Oceanbreeze let out another sigh, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, they were warm. She looked at Riverheart. "Can't we talk about this later?" she wanted to know. "I've missed you, you know. Both me and Wrenheart were torn up when Rippedstar made you leave."

Riverheart snorted. "Why do I not believe that?"

"Oh, come _on_ Riverheart. Surely you missed us, too."

Riverheart shrugged her silvery shoulders. "Yeah, I guess I missed you two," she admitted. "But _only_ you two. I hate the rest of StormClan." At this, Oceanbreeze winced. "Right, the prophecy," Riverheart mewed.

"Ah, no," Oceanbreeze said quickly. "The river is actually flooding, you know. It's been killing off our prey. Cats think that Rippedstar was wrong about you."

This was still fairly casual talk, but it sent Riverheart's mind reeling. Was she not involved in the prophecy at all? She'd spent so much time afraid that she would destroy her old Clan… Would StormClan take her back? But no, she would always be a ThunderClan cat at heart… There was too much odium towards StormClan to ever go back. Was there enough hate to destroy them, though? Riverheart looked into herself. Yes, there probably was. And it had not dulled over the time with ThunderClan. Perhaps if Oceanbreeze had come at least four more seasons later…

Oceanbreeze's voice brought her back. "Hello? Riverheart?"

"Huh?"

"I said, maybe your Clan could help us?"

Riverheart suddenly felt her neck fur rising. "Not even in StarClan's name!"

"StarClan?" Oceanbreeze looked utterly confused and a little hurt.

Riverheart suppressed a purr of laughter. "It's actually kind of funny you don't know about StarClan. " From the look on Oceanbreeze's face, she obviously didn't find it too funny, but Riverheart decided to change the subject with a wave of her tail.

"Why don't you tell Firestar everything you told me, and then see what he'll do to help?" Riverheart suggested. "He's normally very fair."

Oceanbreeze looked uncomfortable with the idea. "I still don't see why _you_ can't."

Rumbles of amusement shook Riverheart. "I'm going to destroy StormClan. Remember?" Oceanbreeze also let out a purr of amusement. "Let's talk more in the morning. You should sleep."

Oceanbreeze nodded. "You can sleep, too. I won't go anywhere."

Riverheart shook her head. "No, I can't.

"Pleeeease?" Oceanbreeze pleaded.

Finally Riverheart gave in. She knew she'd probably get in trouble, but she was still tired from the night before when she hadn't slept at all and from fighting with Oceanbreeze. "You must be pretty tired," Riverheart meowed as she curled up next to Oceanbreeze.

Purrs of amusement. "You are one tough fighter, Riverheart. I'm really proud of you."

"Hey, you put up a pretty good fight," Riverheart replied.

Then they were silent. Riverheart felt her thoughts drift back to the short four months she'd spent with StormClan, curled up next to her sister as she was now. It was funny to think of how much they'd both grown since then. But they would always have at least one difference. Oceanbreeze was a StormClan cat at heart.

And Riverheart was a ThunderClan cat at heart.

* * *

She was woken the next morning by Canyonridge who told her he'd been sent by Firestar to relieve her. "Sleeping on duty?" he'd purred with amusement, although his eyes betrayed the suspicions he had at finding her curled up next to the rogue cat.

"Morning, Canyonridge," she mewed. She pressed her flank against his briefly, her tail flicking his ears. Then she wound around him until her head was level with his. "Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah, I did." The suspicion in his eyes were gone. They both knew that their friendship was slowly leaving and being replaced by something more. "I'll see you later though."

Riverheart nodded, ignoring the muffled snorts coming from Oceanbreeze. As she left, she winced when she heard Canyonridge tell her callously to shut up.

She went to the fresh kill pile and selected a small but plump thrush. She took it in her mouth and padded over to a sunny spot with smooth grass. She nodded to Firestar and Sandstorm when she passed his cave higher up in the rock walls.

Halfway through the thrush, Spottedleaf came over. She looked upset. Not only that, but she was fat once again. Riverheart suddenly felt a rush of sympathy towards her friend. Yes, she was being disloyal to her Clan by being with Northtail, but Riverheart loved her friend in her own way, and she didn't want to let that go.

Before she could say anything though, Spottedleaf had shook her head and plopped down next to Riverheart. "I'm sorry," she said. Her words were rushed as she said, "I miss us being the best of friends. I didn't mean for Northtail to get in the way of that. Can you forgive me for all that?"

Riverheart purred and touched Spottedleaf's muzzle with her own. "Of course I can. I should have supported you this whole time. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive _me_?"

Spottedleaf nodded, but she still looked far from being reassured. "Well, that was a nice little bit of time in which you're not mad at me." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Riverheart meowed. She could see where this was going, but she really didn't want to believe it. Not one bit.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath and scrunched her eyes shut as though she were a defenseless kit waiting for a blow from a much, much larger enemy. "I'm having Northtail's kits."

**Yeah, it has taken me a LONG time to update hasn't it? XD Well, here it is! And I've now got a plot line down, so don't you people worry!! Heh... So R&R!! Please? **


	9. The Split

The next couple weeks passed in a normal Clan life blur. Riverheart went hunting almost every day, and padded swiftly through the forest on border patrol, but her head wasn't necessarily on her tasks. Instead, her thoughts were filled with Spottedleaf and Oceanbreeze.

Spottedleaf had moved to the nursery two days ago when she finally announced to the Clan that she was pregnant. However, she told no one whose kits they were, as was a queen's right. But cats were beginning to get suspicious. It had been a long time since a queen had not told who the father of her kits was. Riverheart had even heard Whitewing asking Snowclaw if _he_ was the father.

But the one cat she _knew_ had some inkling of what was going on was Graystripe. She knew he would never say anything, but she often saw him watching Spottedleaf as she sunbathed with the other queens. Riverheart, like any other Clan cat, had heard of the story of Graystripe and his first love, Silverstream. So, obviously, he probably had some idea.

Oceanbreeze was being just as tightlipped Spottedleaf. She refused to say a word of what she and Riverheart had discussed that one night to Firestar. This meant she was still not able to leave. The fact that Oceanbreeze had the same scent on her as those cats that had been killed was enough to keep cats suspicious towards her.

It seemed that everyone around her was under suspicion, including herself. Someone had picked up on the fact that Oceanbreeze seemed to like Riverheart, and that there was a possibility that this rogue cat had known Riverheart from before Riverheart had joined ThunderClan.

Right now, Riverheart was on her way to Firestar's den, as he had called for her. She launched herself up the rocks that lead to the cave that was his den. Riverheart found herself remembering that first time she'd gone up this slope as a small kitten just before she was taken into ThunderClan. How easily she made the leaps that got her to the top now! She had been in ThunderClan a long time now, and she'd left StormClan a long time ago. Why did it have to come back to haunt her? It wasn't her fault she'd been born there; it hadn't been her choice. Now she was being punished for her birth. It wasn't fair.

Firestar was sitting on the ledge just outside of his den. He was surveying the camp, and didn't seem to notice that Riverheart had just appeared over the lip of the cliff. Riverheart finished scrambling up and sat down, waiting for him to become aware of her presence.

Instead she merely sat there, watching her leader. His pelt shone in the sunlight, a fire in the midst of them all. His eyes gleamed protectively as he watched over his Clan, the intenseness in them breathtaking. Then he spoke.

"I really love ThunderClan," he meowed, still looking down at the cats that milled about the camp. He flicked his tail, motioning for her to come join him.

"As do I," Riverheart replied. Her voice was sincere; she truly meant it.

"I would do anything to protect it," he told her. "I would give up every last life I have, and more had I been granted additional ones. But that's what the warrior code tells us we must do for our Clans. If I could, I would give up so much more. I would even give up my right to go to StarClan if that could save the Clan."

Then he turned to her, his eyes never losing the level of intenseness. "Do you remember what you swore to StarClan, to ThunderClan, and to me when I made you a warrior?"

"Of course I do!" She was slightly offended that he had thought that she might have forgotten even the tiniest bit. She knew the warrior code by heart and lived it by heart.

"Would you go beyond the warrior code, though? It doesn't say 'Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even if it means that cats will hate you'." He never broke his gaze, and while his eyes were powerful and strong, they were still soft and willing. Riverheart felt as though she were drowning in the emerald depths of his eyes, being hypnotized.

"Er… what?" she asked stupidly.

"I think you know something, Riverheart. You know something about Oceanbreeze, and this StormClan, and all those dead cats." Riverheart realized she was nodding along, and abruptly stopped. Maybe he _was_ hypnotizing her. "Please tell me. "

It all came out in a rush. She was so sick of holding it in, of not telling anyone. And she was helping her Clan. What better reason was there than that?

"I was born in StormClan," she meowed. "When I was about five moons old, our leader, Rippedstar, received a prophecy that I would destroy StormClan. They cast me out. That's when I came here. Oceanbreeze is my sister. She told me that StormClan is suffering. They're a really big Clan, probably as big as two or three of the Clans combined." Riverheart paused to breath, while Firestar nodded. Riverheart wondered vaguely if he was remembering BloodClan, the vicious, blood-thirsty, very large, but desperate Clan in the Old Lands.

"Well, their hunting grounds can no longer provide enough food for them, as their numbers have been increasing. All that rain we've been having? It's flooding their river, driving all the prey to _our_ hunting grounds or the prey drowns. Oceanbreeze says the cats are getting scrawnier and scrawnier, and a few kits and elders have died from hunger. And winter's coming…"

At this Riverheart shut up. She fervently hoped that she hadn't sounded as though she actually cared more about StormClan than she did for her own Clan, and Firestar's face was not helping her figure out if he thought that or not. It remained completely emotionless.

"Thank you for telling me this," he meowed finally.

"Are you going to tell the Clan?" she asked quietly. Her shoulders were hunched, and her eyes had gone wide with fear.

"Yes."

"About me?"

"They're going to wonder where the information came from."

"But you could say it was Oceanbreeze who told you!" she meowed loudly. "You don't have to say it was me!"

Firestar's expression changed into one of pity. "Oceanbreeze will probably say that she would never tell me that. And they're going to figure out at some point that you are originally from StormClan." Again, Riverheart couldn't look away from his eyes. She knew what he was saying was true, but her body shook with fear as she thought of what her Clanmates would think. "Wouldn't you rather they think that you willingly gave up all this information then withholding it and having them find out when the day comes that we must battle against StormClan?"

Riverheart nodded dumbly. "You're right, of course, Firestar," she meowed, hanging her head.

"I'm going to tell the Clan now," he told her. He turned towards the clearing, and flicked his tail comfortingly over Riverheart's ears. "You'll be fine."

Riverheart nodded again and leaped off the ledge landing lightly on the ground several tail-lengths down. At the same time, Firestar cried the call for the Clan to gather beneath Highledge. She sat as cats gathered around. Canyonridge sat beside her, his tail curling around her.

"What do you suppose this is all about?" he murmured. Riverheart didn't reply, but she knew she had a guilty look on her face.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began. "I have just learned more about those who have been killing our own. As you already know, they call themselves StormClan. Of course, there was always a possibility that Oceanbreeze-" he nodded towards the opening of the medicine cat den where Oceanbreeze lurked, half hidden by the darkness- "could have been lying." The mottled brown and cream colored cat let out a loud hiss, her green eyes narrowing.

"But StormClan is real."

"How do you know?" Spiderleg called out. Brambleclaw tried to shush him, but Firestar shook his head.

"He has a right to know that," Firestar meowed. "Riverheart used to be part of StormClan."

Riverheart was prepared for this moment. Every cat's head turned to look at her, shock in their eyes. For a few seconds, it was utterly quiet, and Riverheart could hear the sound of the wind sweeping across the top of the hollow. The eyes of her Clanmates were shocked, but slowly they grew hostile. She could feel the anger of their stares burning into her and low murmurs began. But more than anything, she noticed that Canyonridge's tail had untwined from her and he'd leaned away, his face echoing the shock of the rest of the Clan's. She was glad he didn't look mad yet, and hoped it didn't come. She didn't know what she would do if he felt betrayed by her.

"Why did she never tell us this before?" some cat asked loudly. Riverheart couldn't tell who it was coming from, but she stood up and faced the majority of her Clanmates. Her body shook with anger.

"I didn't tell because I feared you would act exactly like this!" she yowled. "I knew you would, and I was right! Why is it that _I_ am treated like this because I was born in some other Clan, while others like Firestar and Millie and Brook and Stormfur weren't treated like this?"

"She has also given us information from Oceanbreeze, who is her sister, and information about what she remembers that will help us defeat StormClan and keep them from killing more cats!" Firestar yowled over the noise. The noise did not quiet until he shouted, "Enough!"

Everyone turned their attention back to him. Nobody seemed surprised that Oceanbreeze was Riverheart's sister; Riverheart had never been hostile towards Oceanbreeze, and Oceanbreeze liked her in return.

"Now, as I was saying, StormClan is a very large Clan, according to Riverheart. It's quite possible there are enough cats to equal that of three Clans, and possibly even four. Maybe more." This sobered those cats who had begun muttering again at the mention that Riverheart knew of such things.

"They are running out of food supply, which is why they have been hunting here," Firestar continued. He might have gone on, but Cloudtail decided he needed to tell the Clan that no food of _theirs_ would ever be for StormClan. This brought on a round of yowls of agreement.

Riverheart glanced at where Oceanbreeze sat, being guarded by Brackenfur. Her body was tense and she looked ready to kill. She met Riverheart's gaze and let out a long, low hiss that Riverheart couldn't hear, but it showed what Oceanbreeze thought of her sister's betrayal. _My Clan comes before my family_, she told herself, but felt bad all the same.

"Anyway," Firestar meowed as the Clan got quiet again. He shot a stern look at Cloudtail and continued. "We need to figure out how we're going to appease StormClan."

"Kill them!" Cloudtail yowled. Apparently his uncle's glare wasn't enough to keep him silent.

"No!" Firestar yowled, suddenly sounding furious. "We will not kill unnecessarily."

"They killed us," Squirrelflight pointed out.

"Yes, but they are desperate." Firestar replied. He looked thoroughly annoyed that his own daughter would contradict him, but Riverheart thought he should be used to that by now. "We must try to reason with them. If that doesn't work, then yes, we will have to fight them."

"That sounds sensible," Brambleclaw meowed. All around him, cats were nodding their agreement with Firestar.

"Right, until then, we will need extra border patrols. No cat is allowed out without someone with them." Firestar looked at Brambleclaw. "Make sure this happens."

Brambleclaw nodded and Firestar turned around and headed back into his den. Riverheart watched as Sandstorm, his mate, followed him. The rest of the Clan was turning back to whatever duties they had. Brambleclaw was organizing a second evening patrol, as the first was heading out now. Cats that passed by her shot her glares; clearly she hadn't been forgotten amidst the rest of the revelations. Then she turned back to Canyonridge warily.

He no longer looked shocked. Just hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Riverheart felt herself feeling guilty again. "I didn't want you to be mad."

"Well, I'm mad now," he hissed.

"What?" Riverheart stared at him, dumbstruck. He was _mad_ at her? Of all cats to not like her anymore because she was from a different Clan, it was _him_? "You are mad because I'm from a different Clan?" She couldn't believe this.

"I'm not mad because you're from a different Clan." He looked annoyed. "I'm mad because you didn't speak up earlier when Mousefur first died and you _knew_ who had killed her. I'm mad because you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

Riverheart had a retort all ready for this. But before she could even open her mouth, Canyonridge got to his paws and walked away. She sprang up, letting out a hiss. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To eat," he meowed standoffishly.

"I cannot believe you!" she hissed, stopping dead in her tracks. But Canyonridge didn't stop. He just kept walking. Away from her. Away from their friendship. Away from the love she held for him and only him.

* * *

Riverheart ate her fresh kill by herself. No one came anywhere close to her. Maybe Spottedleaf might have, but Riverheart had noticed that the tortoiseshell she-cat hadn't even been at the meeting. She decided she would go to find her, but after she'd gone to see Oceanbreeze.

The look on her sister's face just would not leave her. She had to apologize.

She licked her whiskers clean and padded over to the medicine cat den. When he heard her coming, Brackenfur looked up. His eyes didn't harden when he saw her. In fact, it was just the opposite.

"I'm sorry you've gotten dragged into all this," he meowed sympathetically.

Riverheart let out a purr. "Thanks Brackenfur, you're the first to say so." He nodded, but still held a piteous look in his eyes.

"Oceanbreeze says that if you come here, I shouldn't let you in." His whiskers twitched in amusement. "Obviously, she has no say in who goes in and who doesn't, but I'm just telling you it might be a good thing you'll in the medicine cat den. She looks ready to claw your ears off."

Riverheart just shrugged. "I've gotta try."

Brackenfur nodded and told her he had her back, and she brushed past him into the dimly lit medicine cat den.

"Oceanbreeze?" Riverheart meowed cautiously.

Suddenly something rammed into her side, knocking the breath out of her. She managed to land and stopped herself from sliding into the bramble screen so she wouldn't break it. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark in time to see Oceanbreeze lunging at her again. Riverheart reared onto her hind paws and thrust forward with all her strength just as Oceanbreeze hit her. The mottled brown and cream cat was thrown backwards onto her back. Riverheart pounced as she would onto a mouse and pinned her sister down.

"Come on, you really gotta stop letting me get you down like this," Riverheart meowed, trying to joke a bit.

Oceanbreeze went limp and Riverheart backed off. Her sister rolled over and shook her now dust covered fur off and went over to her nest. "You shouldn't have told," she hissed.

"Well, I did. Clan before siblings. If it had been you, which would you have chosen?"

Oceanbreeze didn't reply, but that was answer enough for Riverheart.

"I am sorry," she told her.

Oceanbreeze's tail twitched. "Whatever."

From what Riverheart remembered or had learned of her sister, this was as much of forgiveness as she would ever get.

She left the medicine cat den feeling some part of the burden she now had lifted off her shoulders. As she passed, Brackenfur let out a purr of amusement. "That was some pretty nice fighting back there," he meowed. "No claws or anything."

Riverheart let out her own purr of amusement. "You wish you had my skills." Brackenfur flicked her shoulder with his tail. Why couldn't the rest of the Clan be as forgiving as Brackenfur?

* * *

The queen's den was just as dark as the medicine cat den. Darker now, because the sun had completely set. Riverheart quickly spotted Spottedleaf in the corner, her stomach large and swollen. There couldn't be more than three or four weeks left until Spottedleaf gave birth.

She purred when she saw Riverheart. "Hey," she meowed.

"Hi."

"I take it you've come to find out how I feel about you being from another Clan; the Clan that killed our cats, right?"

Riverheart nodded, feeling slightly anxious.

"Well, I don't care."

Riverheart let out a sigh. "I love you," she told her friend. Spottedleaf purred with amusement. "This isn't a way of getting me to forgive you for… the other thing, is it?" She was aware that Moonpelt, Daisy, Ferncloud, and Sorreltail were all in here.

Spottedleaf gasped in mocking shock. "Never!"

Riverheart purred, but felt sad again as she remembered how the rest of the Clan reacted. "Canyonridge won't talk to me," she told her friend quietly.

"What?" Spottedleaf looked outraged. "When I see him I will…" She paused. "Do something very drastic and bad!" she exclaimed finally.

Riverheart meowed her thanks, but told her friend she really had to go to bed. Spottedleaf seemed to understand. Later, as she lay in her nest to sleep, Riverheart wondered again why the rest of the Clan wasn't forgiving her. Snowclaw and Fawnfrost had told her they didn't care, although Riverheart suspected Fawnfrost had only forgiven her because Snowclaw had asked her to. _Oh well,_ she thought,_ beggars can't be choosers_. Brightheart, Millie, Stormfur, and Sandstorm all seemed to be on her side as well.

And although Snowclaw's pelt brushed her's as they settled down to sleep, she felt as though she slept alone. The rest of the Clan had made sure they slept as far away as they could from the small group that surrounded her. Cloudtail, also, had grudgingly slept near her because of Brightheart. There seemed to be a line that separated them all.

And on the other side of the line, she could faintly see the brown of Canyonridge's pelt rising and falling as he slept. She felt her heart wrench; she missed the feel of his warm fur and his jokes and protectiveness and his care for her and... She squeezed her eyes shut, attemtpting to rid all thoughts of him. It wouldn't help her at all to dwell on him.

But over it all, Riverheart felt anxious; she didn't want to be the cause of strife within her own Clan when there was a bigger problem ahead of them.

Needless to say, Riverheart did not sleep at all that night. And it was more than likely there would be many sleepless nights ahead of her.

* * *

**Mmm-kay. Not _quite_ the best chapter so far, but a necessary one. Oh, who am I kidding. I don't really find this nearly as amazing as the other ones at all. Longer, yes.**

**But like I said, necessary in the plot line. Very necessary. So, R&R, tell me what you think of this chapter. Hey, maybe _you_ guys liked it!! :P**

**So, again, PLEASE R&R and I will love you forever! Nvm, that's kinda creepy. But I will be a very happy writer!**

- Riverheart


End file.
